The role of advertising in the world of business has always been essential to the sale and development of products. As times have changed, so too has the business of advertising. Unfortunately, much of the business of advertising is not automated or tailored for use with modern modes of communication and content viewing.
Specifically, the process of developing an ad campaign focused on mobile devices is costly and often difficult to evaluate from a cost benefit analysis perspective. As a result, a need exists for novel approaches relating to mobile device marketing and advertising.